Dirty Habits
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: Netherlands was doing the dishes they had left there last night, nothing strange about that. It was what he was wearing that caught the Canadian's attention. Or rather, what he wasn't wearing.


I'm no good at writing sappy Valentine fics right now, so have this instead~

Happy early Valentine, I guess.

* * *

**Dirty Habits**

Canada slowly creaked one eye open and smiled. His body was a little sore but the couch was comfortable to lay on. Besides, it had been more than worth it. The only thing he was missing now was the one responsible for his soreness. Canada was pretty sure Netherlands had fallen asleep with him.

The absence of dirty substances on Canada's body told him that Netherlands had taken the liberty of cleaning him up, and a soft blanket was covering his bare body.

As Canada heard some noises from the kitchen, he got up, located his boxers (conveniently left on top of his neatly folded clothes next to the couch), and went to take a look. He could already guess what Netherlands was doing though. Whenever they made love the Dutchman would get the urge to clean things afterwards. Canada didn't know why Netherlands did this, but after his "This is my house, Lars. You don't have to do chores here," went ignored several times, he gave up and just accepted his lover's slightly OCD tendencies.

The sight Canada was given when he reached the kitchen was slightly different than usual. Netherlands was doing the dishes they had left there last night, nothing strange about that. It was what he was wearing that caught the Canadian's attention. Or rather, what he _wasn't_ wearing.

The Dutchman's hair was still damp from a shower (though still sticking up in it's usual way), and it seemed the man hadn't bothered with putting on some clothes after cleaning up. The only thing that covered him up was an apron that was actually a bit to small for him. It had been a gift from France. That being said, the thing wasn't all that long to begin with. Canada barely wore it himself, and seeing it on Netherlands was…

Canada didn't know whether to just stare or burst out laughing. He kind of did a bit of both.

Netherlands turned around to look at the snickering nation and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nice apron," Canada giggled.

Netherlands shrugged. "My clothes are in the laundry. I needed _something_." Though he had the feeling Canada wouldn't have minded if he ran around the house butt-naked. When they first started to go out, France and England made a scene about Netherlands trying to 'corrupt poor Canada'. Nothing could be further from the truth though. Canada wasn't as innocent as everyone liked to believe he was.

"Looks good on you," Canada smiled, the slightest hint of a smirk showing on his features. He walked over to the other and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I already told you that you don't have to do this, right?" He said, eyeing the dishes.

"About three-hundred-seventy-two times already. Give or take a few."

Canada wrapped his arms around Netherlands from behind as the taller nation scrubbed at a plate. "We did it that often already?" Canada lazily pressed a kiss in between Netherlands' shoulder blades.

"More often. I didn't count the times we were at my place and you couldn't tell me not to clean," Netherlands smirked.

Canada laughed quietly before yawning and resting his head against Netherlands' back.

"Go back to sleep if you're tired," The Dutchman told him.

"That okay with you?"

Netherlands nodded. "I'll be fine. I saw your living room was a bit dusty."

Canada shook his head. "Don't overdo it. I'm going to lay down for a moment then," He said as he let go and left the kitchen (nobody could blame him for sliding his hand over Netherlands' ass in the process, because hey, he _has_ a very nice ass).

He didn't feel like going upstairs, so he just plopped down on the couch again. He wasn't planning on sleeping long anyway. Just for a few minutes, after that he could go distract Netherlands from his cleaning activities.

He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.

**xXxXx**

When Canada woke again, he kept his eyes closed for a while. He could hear Netherlands moving around in the room, without a doubt still cleaning.

As he finally opened his eyes, Netherlands didn't seem to notice, to focussed on his work. Canada watched him for a while. He didn't know how long he had slept, but it couldn't be that long, since the Dutchman still hadn't gotten dressed.

Canada's eyes travelled over the man's body. The apron gave teasing glances of what was beneath and Canada suppressed a groan. No matter how much the Canadian fussed about Netherlands doing his chores, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching. And even if he would deny that, a different part of him couldn't.

As Netherlands disappeared from his sight to, Canada closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prevent the images from going straight to his crotch. It wasn't much use doing this though, as he heard some stumbling and Netherlands swearing in Dutch on the other side of the room. This time he couldn't suppress a small groan. That rough sounding language combined with his lover's low voice really did something to the Canadian.

He sat up to see why Netherlands was swearing in the first place, only to gasp at what he saw. Netherlands was on his hands and knees on the floor, reaching for something under a bookcase, his backside facing the Canadian.

Now Canada liked to think he was relatively good at holding himself back, but presented with this sight it was getting harder (no pun intended).

Canada got up from the couch and silently walked over to Netherlands. He reached down and softly rubbed his hand over the other's back, making him look up. Canada sat down on his knees behind the taller man and allowed his hand to rest on Netherlands' ass.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked, leaning over to place a few kisses on the other's back.

"Dropped something," He said. "Could ask you the same thing though," Netherlands glanced over his shoulder to the hand on his behind, which had started to move around a bit.

"Nothing much," The Canadian said innocently.

"Nothing much, my ass," Netherlands snorted.

"What about your ass?" He gave a squeeze. The Dutchman tried to sit up, but Canada pushed him back down with his unoccupied hand. "No, stay down," He said sweetly. He pressed himself tighter against the other and nipped at his back. He licked and sucked at the spot and nipped again, making sure to leave a mark. He was sure Netherlands was able to feel his growing erection against his backside.

Canada's fingers were already probing at Netherlands' entrance before he glanced around the room. Because they should have left that lube around here somewhere last night.

"I left it with your clothes," Netherlands informed him.

Canada quickly got up to retrieve the bottle, but not before getting confirmed that Netherlands would stay there. "Don't move," He told him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

When he came back, Canada sat back down and quickly coated three of his fingers with lube. He used his leg to spread Netherlands' own further apart. "Relax now, baby," He muttered as he pushed a finger inside. He heard a small grunt from Netherlands, but the man did not protest so he took that as a sign that he could start moving. Soon he added a second finger, then a third and started to stretch him.

"Fuck Matthew," Netherlands breathed. He could tell that the taller man wasn't used to this, so he went nice and slow. It wasn't often that Canada would take the initiative to be the dominant one, but when he did, Netherlands would let him.

He covered Netherlands' back in small kisses as he prepared him. His other hand snuck around Netherlands' front to feel his apron covered chest. A gasp left the Dutchman's lips as Canada pinched his nipple through the fabric. Netherlands started to thrust his hips back against Canada's fingers. The moan that left Netherlands' lips then sent shivers down Canada's spine and urged him on to fasten up his pace.

He removed his fingers, getting a small whine from the other. Canada quickly rid himself of his boxers and covered his erection in lube.

"You ready?" Canada asked as he positioned himself in front of the other's entrance. After an approving grunt from Netherlands he started to push in. Netherlands muttered a string of Dutch curses and Canada had to refrain from thrusting into him hard.

When he was fully inside he paused to let Netherlands adjust. He gently stroked Netherlands' lower back and kissed his shoulder blade. "Doing okay?" He asked in his need to know if the other was alright. Netherlands mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear and the Canadian eared he had hurt him. "What?"

"Just fucking _move_, Matthew," Netherlands said, pushing his hips backwards.

Canada started to move slowly, almost a bit insecure at first. But as Netherlands thrusted his hips back roughly, Canada got the hint and moved faster. He fisted his hands in the apron and used it to pull Netherlands towards him every time he thrusted in.

He was panting heavily, moans escaping from his throat, and his lover was in a similar state. It was amazing that he could make the normally rather stoic man make these kind of sounds for him.

Canada let the soft fabric slip out of his fingers and slipped his hand underneath it to wrap it around Netherlands' dripping cock, getting another delicious moan out of him. He felt that he was nearing his limits and pushed in harder and deeper each time, while stroking the other nation.

Canada wasn't the only one getting closer to the edge. Netherlands' muscles tightened around him and with another string of curses, Canada's name mixed in there a few times, he spilled himself over Canada's hand and the apron. The sensation was enough to make Canada come as well and he released a loud moan as he did so.

**xXxXx**

Netherlands arms were wrapped gently around his waist, the Dutchman's chest pressed against his back as they laid on the floor, regaining their breath. The apron was discarded, laying a few feet away. Netherlands trailed kisses over Canada's neck and shoulder. Canada turned his head to catch his lips in a sweet and slow kiss. Netherlands just held him a little tighter.

"We made a bit of a mess," Netherlands said, sounding slightly amused. He moved a strand of hair out of Canada's face and pecked his lips again.

"At least you have something to clean up later," Canada laughed softly.

"We should get cleaned up as well," A smirk appeared on Netherlands' face as he tweaked Canada's nipple and kissed his ear.

The suggestive tone made blood rush to Canada's face (and other regions) again. "Shower?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah."

* * *

I've wanted to write top!Canada for a while already, so here he is.

Sometimes I get the feeling I write this pairing to much. XD I should try writing different pairings sometime. I won't promise anything, but if you have a suggestion I might give it a try if it catches my interest. I tend to like the rare pairings more than the popular ones though.


End file.
